It is an object of this invention to provide novel arylpyrrole compounds and a method for treating, controlling, preventing and protecting warm-blooded animals from infestation and infection by helminths, acarids and arthropod endo and ectoparasites by administering thereto a substituted arylpyrrole compound. It is also an object of this invention to provide a method for protecting meat-producing and companion animals from infestation by arthropod endo and ectoparasites by applying to said animals a substituted arylpyrrole compound.
These and other objects will become more apparent from the detailed description of the invention set forth below.